


waiting

by spheeris1



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Series 2 event, Subtextual Feelings of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble // millie pov // millie + susan stuff // tiny spoiler for series 2 // "Will the world still be standing for them, with all of its train tracks and its wings of silver, if Millie were to tilt her face down and place her lips to the curve of Susan’s jaw?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

/

There are those that burn so brightly that you cannot help but be drawn in by them, pulled quite against your will to that which you adore and that which will damn you.

_Damn you, Susan._

This sentiment rattles around Millie’s rib-cage often, taking shots at her heart whenever she’s had too much to drink. Oh, feelings are so quick to slip past these barricades once her eyes have gone soft with whiskey sours - sharp and sweet, like all terribly good things - and this is the flavor of love, isn’t it?

_Damn you, damn you, damn you._

/

She doesn’t think about the first day.

She doesn’t even think about the first week or the second or the third.

No, Millie always wakes up five months before they were all confined to secrets - the national kind as well as the emotional kind - and they’ve stayed up far too late again, hair mussed and faces pale with a lack of sleep; wide-eyed with blackouts and candle-light, cards haphazardly shuffled and the burn of cigarette smoke, scribbling out imaginary enemy lines, gears spinning but with nowhere to go.

And Susan’s hands twist and turn like rivers, overlapping in their edginess, and so Millie captures them, stills them, allows Susan’s faltering smile to fall onto her shoulder.

"It’s the waiting, that’s all… the waiting can drive a person mad…"

And Susan breathes easy, for a moment, hot and lovely along the slope of Millie’s neck, and what is it that they are waiting for anymore?

Do they need a string of numbers and letters to bind them together? Do they require the threat of hell-fire bearing down on their door in order to act? Will the world still be standing for them, with all of its train tracks and its wings of silver, if Millie were to tilt her face down and place her lips to the curve of Susan’s jaw?

"And yet waiting is all we can do…"

Susan’s voice, strained with something neither one of them bother to define, is answer enough.

/

Susan’s arms shake when they are wrapped around Millie’s shoulders, as if afraid to let go, as if this is finally the bomb tumbling to the ground and neither one of them will survive.

"I’ll miss you."  
"I’ll miss you, too."

And waiting is all we can do, isn’t it?

/

**(end)**


End file.
